


Another Kiss

by prettypurpleflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-the-bottle isn't exactly rocket science, so what could go wrong? But before they know it Caitlin is knee-deep in a crisis and Barry believes his feelings have to be bigger than simple chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> The wonderful prompt for this was a spin-the-bottle kiss, but I really couldn't just leave it at that.

‘What are they doing here? Half of them dropped out of school,’ Caitlin sniffed haughtily.

Cisco shrugged.

‘When Linda planned the party, she asked Iris to ask me if I have a way to organize some booze and… you know.’

‘I know you’ve been hanging out with _Lisa Snart_.’

She made it sound as if the name itself was something vile and Barry was uncomfortably reminded of the way Iris used to say _Becky Cooper_ when she thought for a whole week of their freshman year that he had agreed to date her. He hadn’t, wouldn’t even have if he hadn’t known about Iris’ secret crush on her fellow cheerleader.

‘Her brother and his friends got what we asked for without complaining, I don’t know what your problem is.’

‘My problem is that he used to bully all of us. Did you forget that? He probably stole that beer. Or worse, used a fake id.’

‘I don’t know, Cait. Maybe he changed.’

Barry chewed on his lower lip, throwing subtle glances at Len and his cronies.

Caitlin huffed.

‘You can’t always pretend there’s good in everyone, Barry.’

He thought about disagreeing with her. They _had_ changed, Barry was sure of it. Not once this school year had anyone of the usual gang so much as started a fight with Barry or his friends. They hadn’t left them alone, that would’ve been too easy as Lisa had explained before with a wink, but it was all looks, pranks, _teasing_. Cisco and Lisa becoming thick as thieves was the best evidence that things had changed in Barry’s opinion. He liked to think they were all growing up. However, he knew that for some reason, Caitlin didn’t want to hear any of it.

‘Are you going to stand in the corner here forever or do you want to join the fun? We’re about to play spin-the-bottle.’

Caitlin flinched, hadn’t even realized how Lisa had approached from behind. She glared, certain it had been done on purpose. _Purpose_ because that’s what it always was.

‘Even your brother?’

Lisa rolled her eyes.

‘He’s not that much older than you.’

‘I just thought he thinks he’s too _cool_ to play with the nerds.’

‘You call yourself a nerd? That’s just sad, Allen.’

‘Don’t hate just because we’re awesome, Lisa,’ Cisco grinned at her.

‘You mean you’re lucky you’re all so cute.’ Lisa winked at Caitlin. Cisco laughed, obviously used to the lines, but Caitlin only huffed again.

Linking arms with Cisco, Lisa led the way. She obviously didn’t care about any unwillingness.

They joined the circle the Rogues had built on the floor. The word made him pause. _Rogues_. Barry furrowed his brows, hoping, praying his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt hot.

_‘Just take your little… rogue friends and stay away from us, Snart.’_

_‘Can’t do that, Barry.’_

_‘Why not?’  
‘Don’t want to.’_

Somehow the name had spread like wildfire through the whole school and every time Barry went to his locker just to find Len staring, smirking, at him from across the hall, it hung like a whisper in the air.

He carded a hand through his hair in embarrassment. He hadn’t told anyone it had been one of his throwaway comments that had given Len the idea.

‘You know the rules?’

‘Of course we do. It’s spin-the-bottle, not rocket science.’  
‘Just to make sure we’re-‘

A cough interrupted Lisa and she gnashed her teeth in annoyance. Tony towered over Lisa, leering down at her with his arms crossed, which made him seem even more intimidating.

‘Move over, doll.’

Barry suppressed a wince. Lisa was a year younger than him, she had no business looking so dangerous, Barry thought. She didn’t react, however.

For the first time that evening, Barry heard Len speak up, his voice unyielding like ice.

‘It’s invitation only.’

Tony glared at him and balled his hands into fists. But then, to Barry’s surprise, he turned around and left. Barry wished it had ever been that easy for him to get rid of Tony.

‘As I said, just to make sure we’re on the same page. Ducking out is allowed once. And this isn’t kindergarten, every kiss has to last at least ten seconds.’

Barry could feel Len’s attention on him, could picture the piercing ice blue eyes barely blinking in his mind.

He saw Caitlin roll her eyes, as if she thought herself above silly party games, but the second the bottle started spinning, she tensed up anyway.

Barry’s luck held several rounds. The one time the bottle pointed at him, Shawna had spun it. He didn’t mind kissing her too much. She was almost clinical about it, pressed her lips to his without moving them for the next ten seconds. It reminded him of the one time they had done a joint chemistry project. Then when it was his turn, the bottle landed on Cisco. They went in with their lips spread into wide grins, but it was easy for Barry to fall into the kiss. It was nice and comfortable and maybe in another life Barry wouldn’t have minded for there to be something more between him and Cisco.

When he settled back, the game lulled him into a treacherous ease and his concentration drifted. He regretted taking the seat across from Len. Looking anywhere but at him was uncomfortable. As usually when Barry tried to avoid something, it happened anyway. Len’s attention wasn’t even on him anymore and Barry still couldn’t bring himself to look away. A face full of sharp angles, just like his personality. There wasn’t much similarity to his sister besides the eyes. Everyone knew they didn’t share the same mother, Len had erased all doubts about that when some trouble-seeking fool had straight up asked and had managed to insult both their mothers in the process. Nobody had dared to ask either of them a question about their home life again since. Barry had never been one of the nosy ones about the issue, but he couldn’t deny the obvious now that he was looking closer.

He knew he was staring and if Len noticed, he’d probably never let him live it down. But Len was the kind of handsome that made it so, so hard to look away.

Barry scratched his nose, momentarily overcome by the odd fear that some in the room might be able to read his thoughts.

He had barely noticed what was happening around him, hadn’t paid the progressing game any mind. Until he heard Caitlin gasp next to him and was finally able to tear his eyes away from Len. Lisa moved over to Caitlin in an instant.

‘Are you ducking out, love?’

For a moment Barry was convinced she would, but determination grabbed hold of her and she shook her head. No later were Lisa’s lips on Caitlin’s. Lisa was wild, too full of enthusiasm and a blossoming sensuality Caitlin didn’t know what to do with.

She jerked back, her eyes wide like a rabbit ready to run.

The smile on Lisa’s lips turned predatory.

‘Now we have to start over.’

For a moment neither of them moved. However, Lisa’s posture softened, she forced her eagerness down, waiting for Caitlin to take the lead. Hesitation weighed down every muscle in Caitlin’s body, but eventually she closed the gap again. The kiss was gentler this time, in a couple of short seconds Caitlin moved into Lisa’s space, her hand found its way into Lisa’s long curls.

They parted, breathing heavier than before and cheeks blushing. Ten seconds on the dot, Barry couldn’t tell who of them had kept count, they both seemed slightly out of it.

When Caitlin returned to her seat, he leaned over.

‘Everything alright?’

She nodded, both wonder and confusion written all over her face.

He wondered how a simple kiss could stun her that much.

It wasn’t long until Barry’s luck gave out. He ducked out of kissing Mardon, who scowled at him so darkly, Barry feared the kiss would end in a literal bloodshed.

He watched the bottle spinning after that, dread gripping at him all of a sudden. Why had he agreed to play anyway? His gaze flickered around briefly, he caught sight of Iris not too far away. Even being her third wheel had to be better than this crushing anticipation. Time seemed to slow down with the bottle. Then it stopped. Barry didn’t even have to confirm it, the bottle pointed directly at the person across from him. Len. He swallowed heavily and finally dared to look up. Len was watching him, expectant but neutral. For some reason, Barry felt there was something smug about Len, but he couldn’t pinpoint what made him think that.

With a sigh, Barry crawled over and stifled the urge to cross his arms defiantly at Len’s pleased smirk.

Finally Len moved, inched forward and their faces almost touched. At once Barry’s heart was racing, fast as if he was running. He leaned closer, breath shaking, until their lips met halfway. It wasn’t a firework, wasn’t… he was _melting_ inside. Len’s hands landed on his cheeks, cold against his heated skin and Barry’s eyes fluttered closed. Their noses bumped against each other, but Barry didn’t care, couldn’t care when he opened his mouth and suddenly Len’s tongue touched his. He grabbed Len’s shirt, his hand desperately balled into a fist, trying to keep Len close, never wanting this to end.

Someone cleared their throat. There was a chuckle somewhere in the background. Barry leaned back, blinking, then all he could see was Len in front of him and hear the blood rushing in his ears.

‘That was way more than ten seconds, lover boys. We kind of want to continue the game.’

Barry frowned. He hadn’t noticed, for all that it was worth he had completely forgotten to count the seconds the moment he could feel Len’s first breath on his lips. However, his gaze still trained on Len, he could see it in the boy’s eyes, a certain twinkle. _Len had known_.

Barry slipped back to his place between Cisco and Caitlin. Len spun the bottle and Barry tried so hard to not stop breathing, he almost felt dizzy by the time it stopped. But it was pointing at Lisa and she declared with a sniff that that was _exactly_ why she had left her right to duck out unused.

The game continued, but it wasn’t long until some of them grew bored and restless and the circle dispersed.

Caitlin was one of the first to jump up, still pale and her lips pressed together. Cisco caught her arm before she could move away.

‘Cait, you don’t look so good.’

‘I… I feel…’ She looked forlorn through the room, not taking in anything. Barry felt a stab of sympathy for her.

‘Confused?’

Caitlin nodded. Cisco moved his hand to her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

‘It’s okay.’

‘It’s not. I thought…’

‘You could try less thinking and more doing,’ Barry advised with a lopsided grin. Caitlin didn’t laugh.

‘I’d like to go home now.’

‘Are you sure?’

She nodded again, her expression suddenly full of sad exhaustion.

‘Wait, it’s already dark, I’ll walk you home. Let me just say goodbye.’

Cisco quickly crossed the room, slipping into conversation with Lisa so seamlessly, it still amazed Barry somewhat. It wasn’t hard to remember Cisco’s first attempts to talk to pretty girls, always trembling and struggling to get any coherent words out.

Not that Barry used to be much better. His gaze wandered to Len, standing next to Lisa and Cisco with an indifferent expression, and already Barry could feel his hands starting to sweat again. Maybe he was wrong, he still wasn’t of much use around attractive people. It was more exasperating than annoying, shouldn’t he have things figured out by now with his seventeen years?

His heart clenched as Barry watched Len roll his eyes at his sister and Cisco. A simple kiss had turned his feelings into chaos, it was ridiculous. He had been able to deal with feeling flattered every time Len paid him any attention, how his head turned as if he was bound by a spell every time Len passed him in the halls. It was simple. Chemistry. Barry could explain it away in an essay about hormones and pheromones. But reality felt so much different. Reality made his knees go weak when Len threw a single glance at him from across the room. And reality made him panic and almost surge forward when he saw Len walk towards the entrance door until Barry noticed the fresh bottle of beer in his hand.

Barry forced himself to relax. Nobody grabbed a beer if they wanted to leave a party.

He frowned. That was exactly the kind of behavior that went beyond any explanations. Next to him, Caitlin pursed her lips, grimacing as if she had bitten into a lemon. Barry looked around confused, she had been quiet but fine a second ago. Then he realized Cisco was coming back – with Lisa in tow.

Caitlin seemed almost apprehensive at the way Lisa smiled at her. No longer suggestive, softer in a way Barry found utterly foreign on Lisa’s face.

‘I heard you’re already leaving, honey.’

‘Yes,’ Caitlin replied icily, her head held high.

Lisa captured her in a hug, barely leaving any space between them. Even with Caitlin not moving, not knowing how to react, it seemed oddly intimate. Lisa pressed a kiss to her cheek, but Barry could still hear the words she whispered against Caitlin’s skin.

‘I get it. Send me a text when you’re ready.’

Barry turned away awkwardly. He felt like he was intruding on something private.

When he saw Iris coming out of the kitchen, Barry heaved a relieved sigh. He nodded a quick goodbye at Caitlin before he wandered off towards Iris. She greeted him with a wide grin. He tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard not to smile back.

‘What?’

‘That was quite a show, Bar.’

‘I didn’t think you noticed anything, you were so busy with _your_ tongue in _Eddie’s_ mouth.’

‘Touché.’

‘I thought you two would never happen. He’s been pining after you for weeks. But you know, I’m happy for you, Iris.’

‘Thanks.’ She lowered her head, momentarily caught up in her feelings.

‘Aren’t you going after him?’

Barry rubbed his neck.

‘You think I should?’

‘If he wants you to or not, nobody else will.’

‘Yeah, I might as well check.’

She smiled encouragingly. Although she didn’t say it, Barry knew Iris would love nothing more than getting back to Eddie. He was sure if he insisted on needing to talk it all through with his best friend, she would drop everything. But that wasn’t what Barry wanted. She had fought her doubts so long, hesitated every time Eddie flirted with her, Iris deserved to be giddy with excitement.

‘Have fun.’

‘Tell me when you want to go home. Or if you don’t plan on going home.’

‘Iris!’ Barry gasped indignantly.

She only laughed as she left and he stood there, hesitant. With Iris busy and Caitlin and Cisco gone, he was stuck in a room full of Rogues and strangers and Barry wasn’t in a rush to talk to Lisa again.

He groaned. There was no reason left to stall any longer.

He made his way outside. Even though Barry hadn’t believed that Len had just left, it felt like a weight was lifted off him when he found him sitting on the porch railing, the bottle of beer left unopened on the ground behind him.

‘Mind if I join you?’

‘Couldn’t stay away, I see,’ Len replied, his voice smug. He didn’t even turn around. Barry guessed it was the only kind of invitation he was going to get, so he tried to climb over the railing with as much grace as he could muster. It wasn’t graceful at all and he ended up almost losing his balance and falling face first into a bush anyway. Len’s mouth twitched in amusement. Barry couldn’t blame him, he knew his clumsiness was a sight to behold and the way he was still clutching the column next to him probably didn’t make it better. Slowly he started to relax, sure he was seated safely.

‘What are you doing out here?’

‘Needed some air.’

‘You know, technically there is more than enough air inside as well or we would have all suffocated pretty fast.’

‘That’s not what took my breath away.’

‘For real? You didn’t just say that,’ Barry whispered, rubbing his neck. He had to admit it was a good ice-breaker, could feel his tension ease. Summoning all his courage, Barry finally let himself tackle the one thought he had been pushing away the whole evening.

‘Can I ask you a question?’

Len raised his eyebrows.

‘You’re dropping out in your senior year. And I know you aren’t failing any classes, you’re smart. Maybe not Cisco smart because that’s like, impossible, but you _are_ seriously smart. Explain how that makes any sense.’

‘That wasn’t a question, Scarlet.’

‘Why do you keep calling me that?’

For a second Barry thought he wouldn’t get an answer. Len slid closer and Barry wondered if there was a way to get used to this nervousness that flared up in him every time Len came near. If it would ever stop.

‘You used to wear that red shirt for track and whenever you ran, all anyone could see was a scarlet flash.’

‘You’re totally exaggerating.’

Len’s eyes on him were intense, Barry shivered.

‘Are you cold?’

Barry could hear the amusement in Len’s voice, even though his face didn’t betray any emotion. He raised his eyebrows, challenging Len to mention it _again_.

The silence turned slowly comfortable, until Barry couldn’t keep quiet any more.

‘Please don’t do it.’

Len’s chest moved in a silent sigh, but Barry refused to drop it. If only he could make him see that he was making the wrong choice, then… Barry didn’t know what then. He bit his lip self-consciously.

‘I have my reasons. You can keep meeting me anyway. I know that’s why you’re acting so desperate, Barry,’ Len said grinning wolfishly. He moved another inch closer and their shoulders touched. Barry’s breath caught in his throat.

It wasn’t enough distractions and deflections to keep Barry from insisting. Of course there were reasons, Barry hadn’t honestly believed that Len would make a decision like that thoughtlessly, even if he often seemed uncaring.

‘Promise me you won’t drop out. Don’t throw your whole future away.’

‘I don’t do promises. Gotta pay me.’

‘How about… You’ll get another kiss.’

‘Could just spin the bottle again for that.’

‘You don’t know if you’d get me again.’

Len gave a short laugh and threw an arm around Barry’s shoulders, drawing him close. Barry didn’t even fight it, couldn’t help leaning into the touch and wish against his better judgement he’d never have to move again.

‘Don’t I?’


End file.
